User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. Previous page was too long,and had to be archived.Also Who the hell is Marrisnakov? Mr.Wolf 12:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty's Epic Tale of Woe. Huckleberry. It's the state fruit of Montana. And it can be made into an excellent moisturizer. We went to every last damn gift shop in the state looking for it. Did I miss much? Nitty 00:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Porter's a-speaking Sandskrit and Precursor again. Seems simple enough, and the people seem to have taken an interest. We just need one of those fancy duty boxes, and we should be good to go. Nitty 00:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It smells nice. And Mum had to get a bottle for Grandma, but didn't bother to share the 7 bottles she already bought. Yeesh... Nitty 00:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Saturday we leave, so we should be back Sunday. My cats are probably dying without me. Nitty 00:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Jango probably ate the rest of them. Some "vacation" this is. Nitty 00:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) That's re-goddamn-diculous! Nitty 01:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I love you too, Spoon. And Bay. Am I a polygamist now? Nitty 01:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What preist is going to preside over two marriages? Or to a guy? Nitty 01:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good, because I'm completly serious. Nitty 01:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Or am I? Really? Nitty 01:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, screw the hide-text shit. I have to go now. And yes, I'm lying. Nitty 01:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Read above statement, but read it TWICE! Pararaptor 13:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello to you too, Spoony. Nitty 15:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) EPIC HALP Grizzly called me his friend! Omigosh omigosh omigosh! Nitty 15:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!! It's because I figured out his seekret. THE 3-D COUGAR HEAD MAKES IT SO!!! Nitty 15:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... how do I know that you know that he doesn't know that I know what he knows? Nitty 15:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If your scared of grizzly then your lucky you never met my high-scholl gym teacher. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The fuck's with Wolf's siggy? Eh, who cares? The project's a right piece o' work, huh? Well, enough questions, I gotta run. Don't let Porter take my project! Nitty 16:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What we need We need to make better templates,like [http://left4dead11ty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Weapons THIS] Fiedoggist High Priest 18:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Where'd you go? Nitty 21:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm making an idiot out of myself with the PAGENAME template. Nitty 21:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Could you describe video to me as my mobile broadband doesn't like youtube Sasquatch99 22:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Just downloaded to my phone. it's EPIC!! who's it buy? Sasquatch99 22:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Why is nudity frowned upon in your nation??? Sasquatch99 22:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh right. at least your not a benevolent dictatorship like sasquatch99 ;) Sasquatch99 22:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i followed the link off your user page and voila! the dictatorship of sasquatch99 was born! Sasquatch99 22:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.nationstates.net/nation=sasquatch99 that should work, hopefully. Sasquatch99 23:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's a small region unlike yours. doesn't it have like 3000 countries of summit. mine has 18. Sasquatch99 23:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When i joined, i could of gone to the mafia or joined up with drunkish irish and scottish guys... wish i'd gone with drunken guys. Sasquatch99 23:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In Eleventy related talk, is everyone cool with all the music i've added to the music list? Sasquatch99 23:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh right, ok, i'll just stop putting songs in as no-one cares ;) Sasquatch99 23:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Kitty cat pictures! 00:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Which guy? --Sasquatch99 00:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you mean the guy in the video you put on my page then yeah, lay it on me. Sasquatch99 00:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir is warming up his ban hammer on the vault wiki, as they insulted people. ;) Sasquatch99 00:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll check it out later on as i can't really multi-task on this internet connection. also found this mcdonalds pic. Sasquatch99 00:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC)